Blood and Drugs
by Marla.and.RubyT
Summary: Its Sokka's turn to visit the fallen princess Azula. What could possibly go wrong? Rated T to be safe, but its really not that bad. Note:Only Marla wrote this, RubyT played no part.


**Just a story I wrote when I was bored. If people like it, maybe it will continue, but otherwise its just a lonely little oneshot created for my own amusement. More of a doodle then anything to be taken seriously. Reviews are appreaciated!**

**Just a note: RubyT had nothing to do with this story. This is pure Marla!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Azula or Sokka or Katara or Zuko or Aang or Toph (who sadly, isn't mentioned in this story...). I don't even own the mental hospital or unnamed guards number 1, 2, 3 or 4. The whole Avatar world belongs to Bryke! Why? Because they are awsome!**

**Oh and I think Nickoledian owns something too...probably just Bryke's soles.**

**So worth it...**

* * *

A low rumble of laughter erupted from Azula's throat. She repositioned herself from her seat on the floor and eyed her visitor with a malicious smile that belonged less on a fifteen year old girl and more on a rabid wolf-bat.

"You've got to be joking," she gushed, with an air of superiority clearly unfitting for her position. "They sent you? What, did I hurt Zuzu's feelings? Is the water tribe wench _busy_? Is the all-powerful Avatar _afraid_?"

The warrior simply closed the door behind him, rolling his eyes. "Please don't call my sister a wench. I don't even know what that is…"

She burst into a cackling laughter. "Oh how silly of me, I forgot you water tribe peasants don't have as wide an array of vocabulary." She dropped her voice to a humorously low octave in a tone similar to that of a caveman, "sister bad! Meat good!"

Azula screeched at her own joke, leaving Sokka to watch her with an equal mixture of disgust and confusion. She didn't care though, in here it didn't matter if she appeared composed or sophisticated; she was still just a savage locked in an iron cage. The question of whether she was sane or not remained to be seen; however, one thing she was sure of was that she remained as cruel and powerful as she always was. Her message to the world – don't try to change me, you all wanted me to play the villain, so don't expect that to stop now.

He sighed and looked out the small widow between them; securely fastened with iron bars. It was late and a bright moon gazed overhead. The corners of his mouth twitched into what had potential to become a smile, had he been in any room in the world other than the urine-smelling, garbage dump he wondered though now.

Oh, and the total psychopathic bitch mocking his entire culture, didn't exactly help.

"No yelling?" she asked him, catching her breath and picking lazily at the bindings on her hands and feet. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt anything other than the tight, fireproof bindings that blocked her off from her art; or even held anything smaller than a rice bowl between her once-manicured fingers. Even in her currently-impaired state, she still recognized it as a sad thought.

Sokka said nothing, his mind already miles away. Coming here wasn't his idea, of course. It was Katara and Aang's, with their bleeding hearts and perfect use of Zuko as an example for how "people can change". Stupid Zuko…

He wasn't Iroh; Sokka couldn't change anything. Asking him to redeem Azula was ridiculous.

"What's the matter?" she inquired, pulling herself to her feet and following his gaze toward the familiar while orb in the sky. Pale moonlight shimmered though the bars of her window and lightened to room as the last bits of a smoky cloud passed away overhead. The shadows danced across their faces, leaving an ominous glow on each of them.

She smirked a bit, twisting her face into something fearful and intimidating when warped by the glow of the moon. "You're not being a very good guest. For whatever reason, I'm getting this feeling that you're dying to escape."

"No, I love standing in a stinky cell, talking to crazy psychopaths that try to kill me," he responded, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I would much rather waste my time with you, of all people, then be at home playing Pi Sho with my girlfriend and drinking hot tea."

"Then go," she replied, her voice falling back into that cold, emotionless shell she was famous for. "You're wasting your time trying to change me."

"Thank you!" he moaned, gesturing with his hands to show frustration. "I've been trying to tell them that for almost a year now!"

Azula blinked, her calculating mind automatically taking over. "Ten months, three weeks and four days," she specified.

He shrugged. "Whatever. Either way, I think we both know this whole thing is pointless."

Suddenly something came over Azula that neither of them expected. "So…you honestly don't think I could ever change?" someone deep down inside of her mumbled quietly in the same tone she often used to describe her own mother's distaste for her.

Sokka said nothing, too shocked by this sudden display of emotion that seemed so alien to the former princess.

Then, as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone. Here and gone in a flash, just like the lightning she had so familiarized herself with. She waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. "Good. At least one of you has enough sense in them to know when they're fighting for a lost cause."

"I am your enemy," she continued, her voice regaining the steady power it once had. "I was born to be feared."

Ruining her moment, Sokka scoffed. "Fear? Look at you! You're powerless now, why would anybody fear you?"

Admittedly, his comment had caught her off guard. She could have kicked herself for how this whole night had been going; especially that tiny display of emotion that was so, unlike her. The hospital was taking its toll on her stability, and she knew it.

Azula stepped closer to the bars of her cell separating him from her. A wicked grin spread across her cheeks, but Sokka refused to betray any emotion other than belittling amusement. She stopped when she reached as far as she could go, resting her face between two bars and clutching them the best she could with her tightly wrapped hands.

"So you don't fear me, huh? You have me all figured out? Then why don't you let me out of here and take off these bindings? We could settle this right now, one-on-one; just you and me." The shadows danced across her cheeks and sheltered everything but her glowing, amber eyes from view. "Unless you're too afraid…"

He crossed his arms, still unimpressed. "Just because I'm not afraid of you, doesn't mean I'm stupid."

She stepped back from the bars, an amused grin painted on her face. "No. But it was worth a try I suppose…Zuzu might've fallen for it…"

"Maybe," he answered honestly, the tiny hint of a smirk on his lips despite himself. Without thinking, Sokka stole another glance at the moon before returning his attention back down to the woman in front of him.

She raised a brow. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?"

Azula rolled her eyes and motioned to the barred window. "Don't play dumb. You keep looking outside like you're expecting the moon to fall or something." A small grin teased her lips. "Oh I forgot, the moon's a touchy subject for you, isn't it?"

His head snapped around so fast it was amazing he didn't get whiplash. "What do you know about the moon?"

Her grin widened. "Everything. I gathered as many testimonies of the event at the North Pole as I could, as fast as I could. I could've been there myself I have such a detailed report."

"Why would you do that?" he asked, now leaning against the left wall in a place much too close to the bars than the average visitor would like. Silently he wondered how smart it was to get this close to the fallen princess, but figured that she was harmless with her bindings anyway.

She shrugged and replied matter-of-factly. "One should always do their research."

"Really?" he smirked. "How much do you know about me?"

Azula smiled back, stepping back closer to the bars so that she could better see him. From this distance, Sokka could make out a pair of deep under eye circles that suggested a severe lack of sleep. Her hair was unkempt and hung tangled down her shoulders and back. Sokka remembered hearing about how Ty-Lee would always come to comb it for her once a week, but one day Azula had managed to catch her off guard and bite her hand enough for the poor girl to require stitches. Ty-Lee didn't visit much after that…

"You're name is Sokka. You and your sister were born in the Southern Water Tribe, where you're father remains chief. You're mother was killed in a Firenation raid. After leaving with the Avatar you specialized in tactical plans, such as you're miserably failed invasion on the Day of Black Sun."

At reminding him of this, she smirked, but continued on without hesitation. "You have some sort of relationship with a Kyoshi Warrior named Suki and are seemingly a bit overprotective of her to the point where you were willing to ruin any chance of a victory during the invasion, however not enough to prevent her capture after a humiliating defeat at the hands of yours truly."

He frowned. "I'm sorry, but considering where you are right now, I don't think you should be feeling very smug."

Azula shrugged. "I'm just stating the facts. You are also the weapons specialist of your group; possessing crudely made weapons such as a boomerang, a machete, and a club. These are all very common among Water Tribe barbarians such as you, correct?"

He scowled. "If you mock my tribe one more time, I'm ordering you a lobotomy."

"I would _love_ to see you try," she cooed, smirking wildly. A small chuckle escaped her throat and it came out rasp and dry.

Sokka suddenly remembered the last time his sister had returned from her visit with Azula. He had no idea what had happened, but by the puffiness of her cheeks and her red-blotted eyes, it had been enough to make her cry. She had been healing her scalp with waterbending when he found her, and to this day she still possessed a small bald spot from where the hair had been pulled out from the roots.

He remembered what Zuko had told him about the doctor's theory that she had been saving her drugs only to swallow near-overdose levels when she had enough backed up. Whether she was trying to kill herself or just get really high was beyond anybody's guess; so far she had only achieved the later. Sokka wondered if now was one of those times.

Suddenly the girl neared him, pressing her face against the bars of her cage so that is was mere inches from him. Weary, he took a step back from her, earning him another hyena-monkey cackle.

"Don't be afraid of me Soso," she chimed in a sing-song voice, tinted with violent undertones. From this close up, Sokka could see the red vines in her eyes; the pupils dilated into big, black saucers floating on thick rims of gold. He gulped and took another step back, but he was still too close.

Her brows suddenly crashed together in frustration and, without warning, she reached both arms though the bars and around his neck. He yelped, but she held him tight, pulling her own face back so that she could crash his into the iron bars between them. "Are you afraid of me now?" she whispered seductively in his ear.

Sokka nodded the best he could, considering his minimal neck mobility. His eyes blew up wide as he realized he was completely defenseless. How could they confiscate your weapons before you come in? It seemed like if you were going to face Azula, they should make having one mandatory; mental hospital or no.

She cackled again, the sound ringing horribly in his ears. For whatever reason, Sokka thought about the last time Aang had been to visit her. The poor boy had returned with a black eye the size of a dinner plate. When asked about how it happened, he refused to talk and simply stated that, although they should never give up hope on anyone, especially her, Aang would not be visiting again anytime soon.

"Good. You should be," she whispered, drawing her twisted face closer towards him. In the moonlight, the shadows from her hair danced wickedly across her cheek. "Though, if you think it's bad now, you should see me when I'm sober…"

"Let me go!" he spat back, attempting to loosen the hold on his neck, but instead she only tightened it. Sokka coughed and sputtered for air as she squeezed tighter and tighter against his windpipe.

Azula continued her insane laughter, leaving it impossible to read quite where the drugs ended and her insanity began. "You're right Sokka," she whispered once she had caught her breath and loosed her grip a bit so he could catch his. "I can't change. I'm just a little monster raised by my father to birth war and destruction wherever I go. The nurse herself told me. She told me about her stupid son that was killed in the war and that this was somehow _my_ fault. I worked so hard to defend my country from filthy scum like you, and this is the thanks I get? My own subjects hate me!"

Sokka whimpered in response, his eyes meeting hers.

Her voice lowered into a deep, husky tone and she brought her face even closer to his. "You all need a proper villain, and seeing how I'm already so good at playing that part, I won't trouble you all with the burden of finding another one."

Then, without warning, she pressed her lips to his, ignoring his mumbles of protest in her mouth and she greedily found his tongue. Sokka immediately attempted to pull away, but her hold was too strong, and eventually he just gave in. A soft moan escaped her lips as she pressed tighter, forcing him to kiss her back. He closed his eyes, reluctantly loosing himself in the moment.

Then Azula bit down.

Pulling away, a wicked grin penetrated her face and she howled with laughter; not bothering to wipe away the metallic taste of red in her mouth. Sokka fell back and scooted away to safety, clamping a hand over his mouth and making several pain-related noises.

"You're crazy!" he sputtered though a mouthful of blood.

She only laughed harder at his comment. "Sticks and stones!" she managed to chime; now sitting on the floor as her maniacal cackling intensified.

All too late, a guard burst in on the scene, his eyes darting from Azula screeching with joy to Sokka in the corner, small dabs of blood staining his shirt as it leaked from his mouth. The guard immediately called for backup before helping him to his feet. In a beat, three other guards appeared from the hallway and made their way towards Azula's cell.

"Are you okay sir?" the helpful guard asked, pulling a piece of cloth from his pocket for Sokka to shove in his mouth.

Swallowing much more blood then he would've liked, he merely nodded and followed the guard out of the room. In the background, Azula screamed. "Oh, and tell that wench that if she ever comes back, I'll rip all of her hair out! If Zuzu wants to check in on me, make him do it himself! I'll be waiting!"

Back into the safety of the hallway, he groaned. How was he going to explain this to Suki?


End file.
